Rockstar Wally
by Kyoki13
Summary: Im not the best with titles A spin off of Rockstar Robin, basically Robin hears Wally singing and decides he has to be in the band. AU SLASH NO SUPERPOWERS, NO TIME SKIP, ONE-SHOT unless I decide otherwise, and i probably wont...


**A/N: So this is kind of a spin-off of "Rockstar Robin" and "Working for you" (it's not necessary to read either), it's a "what if" sort of universe, as in what could have happened instead. **

**The idea and details were given to me by Lillianna Rider, thanks for the idea and I hope you like how it turned out! Also, sorry for the wait ^^'**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine… Except for what is mine, those belong to me.**

Wally lazily ran up the stairs, greeting his uncle and aunt on the way up, balancing his book bag in one hand and black dell laptop in the other. "Wally, dinner will be ready in 30!" His aunt yelled before Wally could close his door.

"Okay, thanks Aunt Iris!" Wally yelled leaning half way out of his door frame an then slamming the door gently.

Wally leaned back on his door and yawned, groaning afterward when he remembered he had homework to do. Wally dragged his yellow, red lightning designed backpack and looked over at the desk next to the door, with an annoyed sigh he decided to not deal with cleaning the desk today and decided to use the one on the other side of his room. Yes, he had two desks in his room, mainly because his uncle had noticed the amount of papers that covered the first one, and he didn't find much use in it himself anyway. Wally practically crashed down on the wooden chair, pulling some books out and his laptop; he had science and history homework today.

After what Wally deemed enough time doing homework-20 minutes-he decided to take a break and use his laptop for fun instead of research. Wally loved doing two things on his laptop: one; playing video games and two; chatting with strangers on video chat. Though he did meet a few nuts on the video chatting website he did happen to make quite a few friends on the site, and having friends all over the world could come in handy one day. "Hey, he's on." Wally grinned to himself as he noticed one of his video chatting buddies were on.

Before he could even hover his mouse over the account name a rectangle popped up on his screen, _Boy Wonder is calling, _was written on the top of the box. Wally quickly clicked on the accept button under the title before the call could be dropped. "Hey Wally." A boy wearing black shades and a black jacket bearing a grin soon took over the gingers screen.

Despite what parents and schools told kids, Wally had given the boy his real name and the younger boy had done the same. "Hey, Dick." Wally greeted, snickering a little to himself.

"Dude, it's been 3 months and you're _still_ laughing at my name? Let it go already!" Dick complained, and though he'd deny it, he also bared a slight blush and a pout.

"Okay, okay, sorry, but come on, how do you expect me not to at least laugh a little?" Wally defended, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"You could try I don't know…. _holding it in_?" After that both boys ended up in friendly argument that went from how Wally could grow up and then it-which neither remembered how-ended up about which guy had more balls.

"Wait, WAIT!" Wally yelled suddenly, and then he grinned.

**"We should get jerseys 'cause we make a good team**

**But yours would look better than mine 'cause you're out of my league**

**And I know that it's so clichéd to tell you that every day," **Wally started to sing, it just so happened that Dick had the radio on behind him and the song had caught the runners attention.

Dick put up the volume of the radio, hoping Wally's voice would increase as the songs volume did.

**"I spend with you is the new best day of my life**

**And everyone watching us just turns away with disgust**

**This jealously, they can see that we've got it going on," **Dick smiled as he watched Wally swing his head soothingly back and forth and sing with his eyes closed, getting lost in the song. Dick recognized the song and decided to sing along with Wally.

**"I'm racking my brain for a new improved way**

**To let you know, you're more to me than what I know how to say**

**You're okay with the way this is going to be**

**'Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen**

**If anyone could make me a better person, you could**

**All I gotta say is I must have done something good**

**You came along one day and you rearranged my life**

**All I gotta say is I must have done something right**

**I must have done something right**

**And maybe I'm just lucky 'cause it's hard to believe**

**Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me**

**And I know that it's so clichéd to talk about you this way**

**But I'll push all my inhibitions aside**

**It's so very obvious to everyone watching us**

**That we have got something real good going on**

**I'm racking my brain for a new improved way**

**To let you know, you're more to me than what I know how to say**

**You're okay with the way this is going to be**

**'Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen**

**If anyone could make me a better person, you could**

**All I gotta say is I must have done something good**

**You came along one day and you rearranged my life**

**All I gotta say is I must have done something right**

**I must have done something right**

**If anyone could make me a better person, you could**

**All I gotta say is I must have done something good**

**You came along one day and you rearranged my life**

**All I gotta say is I must have done something right**

**If anyone could make me a better person, you could**

**All I gotta say is I must have done something good**

**You came along one day and you rearranged my life**

**All I gotta say is I must have done something right**

**I must have done something right**

**I must have done something right**

**I must have done something right." **

Once the song, and Wally's voice, died down Dick grinned and decided to tease the ginger a bit by clapping his hands loudly and cheering, "That was great!"

"S-shut up, dude!" Wally yelled, blushing slightly.

"All jokes aside, that was great, really. Have you ever thought about singing as a career?" The ebony asked, smiling widely.

"You're exaggerating."

"No I'm not, I'm aggerating." Wally stared at Dick, rolling his eyes playfully at the boy's play of words.

"Wally, dinners ready!" Iris yelled to Wally just as he opened his mouth to retort and go into how he wasn't singing material.

"Whatever dude, I'll see you later." Wally said instead, turning around and then waving off.

Once he hung up on the video call he closed his computer and ran down for dinner.

**~Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another: "What! You too? I thought I was the only one."**

**― C.S. Lewis~ **

Wally walked into his room yawning and patting his full stomach in satisfaction, gulping down a can of Pepsi as he slammed the door behind him. "Shit, I still have homework!" Wally groaned to himself. He walked over to the desk he was previously doing homework on and lazily opened his laptop. After a few minutes of researching an assignment online his laptop started to have strange glitches, "Dammit, not again!" Wally cursed while abusing the piece of technology. Wally sighed in annoyance and slammed his laptop closed, deciding to deal with it, and his report, later. _I'll deal with the problems later, _and with that thought Wally got up and crashed into bed.

**~It's the friends you can call up at 4 a.m. that matter**

**― Marlene Dietrich~**

Wally stuffed his mouth with bacon and eggs, shoving in a forkful before he was done chewing what was in his mouth. "Wally, you weren't raised by pigs, so stop eating like one." Aunt Iris commented, siting right in front of Wally, and unlike Wally, eating like someone who had had a meal within the last 12 hours.

"Blame you're cooking, it's not my mouths fault for loving it so much." Wally sweet talked, smiling cheekily. She rolled her eyes in response while Barry, who was sitting right beside her, laughed. Wally hurriedly finished his breakfast, throwing his book bag over his shoulder and throwing open the door. "By the way there's something wrong with the laptop and the camera, love you guys see ya!" Wally informed quickly, running out of the door and closing it before Barry could stop him.

"Wait what-Wally!" Barry yelled behind him, but it was too late, the ginger was long gone and on his way to school.

Wally quickly ran to school, laughing a little at Barry. Once Wally made it to the front gate of his school he stopped, leaning on his knee and catching his breath. "Yo Wally!"

Wally looked up to see a lanky boy who was currently waving and walking over to him, "Hey Marvin." Wally greeted back to his friend, standing up straight and stretching slightly.

"Hey, I noticed you were online yesterday, I tried to video call you but apparently you were already on video call with someone," Marvin commented, grinning suggestively at Wally.

Wally blushed slightly, "So? What's with the look?" Yeah, Wally knew exactly what the look was for but that didn't mean he'd let Marvin know.

"Don't try to play dumb! You were on video call with that guy again, weren't you?" Marvin replied, pulling a strand of Wally's silk like ginger hair and grinning again.

"Sh-shut up! " Wally yelled, blushing, he hadn't told Marvin Dick's name, for a reason Wally couldn't understand the ebony was really strict on people knowing his identity, or name.

"Wally's got a crush on a stranger, Wally's got a crush on a stranger, Wally's got a crush on a stranger!" Marvin sang, jumping around purposely, and skillfully, annoying Wally.

"No I don't, and shut up, someone's gonna hear you!" Wally hushed, putting his hand over the blonde's mouth.

"Whv yun ju te im yu uv em?" The tanned boy tried to voice out threw Wally's hand.

"What?" Wally asked, not understanding a word of his muffled sentence.

Blue eyes glared slightly at green, Wally gave him a stare for a while and finally decide to let go. "I said: Why don't you just tell him you love him?"

"One; he's a dude. Two; we've never even met in person, and three; if I ever told him something stupid like that he'd block me and I'd never speak to him again." Wally responded, flicking the other boy on the forehead.

"Pussy." And with that Marvin started on his way inside the building before the bell could ring.

Wally opened his mouth to yell something after to him but really, what could he say? So he decided to run after the blonde and silently mull over his friends words.

**~If I had a flower for every time I thought of you...I could walk through my garden forever**

**― Alfred Tennyson~**

Wally walked through his door slyly; he peeked to his sides, making sure there was no certain uncle to yell at him around. Once he deemed the cost clear he closed the door behind him and walked up to his room, today he had no homework. Wally walked into his room, immediately noticing that his laptop was on and open, _Barry must have left a while ago_. Deciding that it would be best to ignore the fact that his laptop was on and open Wally moved the papers of the desk next to his door and temporally moving them to his bed, he then proceeded to pull his guitar from under said bed, along with a notebook and sharpened pencil.

**"It's amazing**

**How you can speak**

**Right to my heart**

**Without saying a word**

**You can light up the dark," **Wally strummed his guitar and wrote down the lyrics and melody, smiling a little to himself.

**"Try as I may**

**I could never explain**

**What I hear when**

**You don't say a thing**

**The smile on your face**

**Let's me know**

**That you need me**

**There's a truth**

**In your eyes**

**Saying you'll never leave me**

**The touch of your hand says**

**You'll catch me**

**Whenever I fall," **Wally tapped his pencil on his chin and smiled like a goof.

**"You say it best**

**When you say**

**Nothing at all**

**All day long**

**I can hear people**

**Talking out loud**

**But when you hold me near**

**You drown out the crowd**

**(The crowd)**

**Try as they may**

**They could never define**

**What's been said**

**Between your**

**Heart and mine," **Wally played soft notes on his guitar, losing himself in the melody of his song.

**"(You say it best **

**When you say**

**Nothing at all**

**You say it best**

**When you say**

**Nothing at all)**

**The smile on your face**

**The truth in your eyes**

**The touch of your hand**

**Let's me know," **He paused for a while and decided to end off the song with fading and soft strumming, if anyone could see his face when he sang they would be able to get that he was singing with someone in mind.

**"That you need me**

**(You say it best**

**When you say**

**Nothing at all**

**You say it best**

**When you say**

**Nothing at all)**

**The smile on your face**

**The truth in your eyes**

**The touch of your hand**

**Let's me know**

**That you need me**

**(You say it best**

**When you say**

**Nothing at all**

**You say it best**

**When you say**

**Nothing at all)…." **Once Wally finished off the last lyrical note and guitar note he heard low cheering and clapping. He quickly turned his swerved chair to face his laptop, where he noticed a video chat screen was open. He jumped off his chair and quickly made his way to his laptop, where he noticed a certain ebony bearing his usual smirk and a few other people-friends; Wally assumed-going on about how fantastic his voice and lyrical skills were. "D-Dick?" Wally choked, his blush covering his freckles, which the ebony had to silently agree that he looked cute that way.

"Yeah?" Dick asked, trying to play innocent for a while longer.

"Wha-what are you doing, how did you get this open, who are those people?" Wally asked in a rush, his blush only deepening slightly.

"Before I answer that, " Dick turned to the people around him, "I told you he was good, so, is he in or not?" The shade clad boy asked his friends, already seeming to know the answer.

"Of course he's in!" A female ebony, wearing a casual pink tank top and blue capris, declared, yelling and getting in front of the camera.

Dick gently shoved her at of his way, turning to other people in the room, "Well?"

"He's got my vote." A blonde tanned female responded, giving Dick a thumbs up.

"Hello, duh!" A red-headed pale girl said, softly hitting the side of her head in a physical 'duh' motion.

"Yes, he must join us." A fair, blonde male contributed, nodding slightly.

"Yeah, he's good." An older, muscular looking ebony muttered, and him being him the team knew to take that as a yes.

"Congratulations Wally, you're in!" Dick informed, turning his attention to the confused ginger on the screen.

"I'm in? I'm in! This is so great!... There's just one thing I need to know, exactly, what I'm I in?" Wally asked, confusion written in his face, along with some self-confidence.

"Well, Wally the reason I told you not to tell anyone about my name is because…. I'm Robin, from the band Young Justice. After I heard you sing I knew I had to have you in our band, so what do you say Wally, you in?"

"You're…. Not serious, are you? I'm I being punked?"

Dick laughed softly, something that never failed to send Wally's stomach in flops, "If you don't believe me, come to Superhero records in… Aqualad-you know him right?-says that the closest one to you is about a couple hours' drive away, I'll have someone pick you up, sound good?" Dick asked, with a soft awaiting smile on his face. Wally had once given Dick his address, just in case he was ever in the neighborhood, he trusted Dick enough for that and more, which is probably why Marvin teased him so much about the ebony boy.

"I… uh, sure…." Wally responded, not so sure in his own response.

Dick's smile widened, "Great! Oh and by the way, there's something wrong with your camera and laptop." And with that the other members of the Young Justice band, along with Dick, waved goodbye before the call was cut off.

Wally stood in front of his laptop, staring at it for a while, what did he just agree to?

**~The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for**

**― Bob Marley~ **

Wally yawned slightly as he stepped outside a large limousine, gaping at the-at least-30 story glass covered building. "Right this way Master Wallace." The gray haired bald spotted limousine driver informed, showing Wally where he was supposed to go.

Wally nodded and followed the suited man into an elevator and eventually down a few hallways, where Wally stared at a door with a golden star that had 'recording studio' engraved in all capital letters. "Uh…" was all Wally manage to say, mostly from nervousness.

The butler opened the door and softly pushed Wally inside, leaving and closing the door behind him. "Hey Wally, you're finally here!" Wally looked up to see a smiling familiar ebony.

"D-Dick? Dick!" Without a moment's hesitation Wally quickly walked up to the shorter boy and embraced him in a tight hug.

The shorter teen let out an unmanly squeak of surprise, "W-Wally!" Dick yelled as Wally spun him around happily.

"Heh, uh, sorry." Wally put the vocalist down, both boys baring deep blushes on their faces.

_I sorta want him to do that again… _"That's okay," Dick responded, smiling.

"Hey, would you two stop undressing each other with your eyes and tell him what he's here for!" Both boys turned to a blonde who was sitting on the mixer**(1)**, seeming to enjoy the way both boys faces grew redder at the comment.

"R-right," Dick mumbled, looking back and trying to make his blush go away by sheer will power, it wasn't working, "let's go, Kid Mouth!" Dick said, pushing Wally into the recording room.

Wally was a track star and supposedly the fastest boy in his school, and apparently the kids at school even gave him a nick name, Wally always gloated about it, eventually the ebony just had to replace his 'Flash' part of 'Kid Flash ' with things that described Wally. "What are you doing?" Wally quickly asked, as he was pushed into the room and had the door slammed behind him.

"Listen up West! You're here so we can get a full view of your singing, not to _play_ around with our main vocalist!" The female ebony, who Wally just remembered was supposed to be the manager, Zatanna, spoke into a microphone that emitted the sound into the room he was currently locked in.

"Shut up Zatanna!" Wally heard Dick hiss to Zatanna, his blush reappearing.

Wally silently decided that he was gonna make sure the ebony did that a _lot_ more. "Whatever lover boy, okay Wally, up to the microphone and show us what you got!"

Wally stepped up to the microphone and took the headphones hanging off of them, imitating what he often saw recording artist do on TV and holding one side of the head phones to his ear.

**"I set out on a narrow way, many years ago**

**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road," **Wally turned his head to his favorite ebony and smiled gently.

**"But I got lost a time or two**

**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**

**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are," **This time both boys' eyes dead locked, Wally blushing a bit this time, while the experienced ebony bared an obvious blush across his face.

**"Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars**

**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**

**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you**

**Yes He did**

**I think about the years I spent, just passing through**

**I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you**

**But you just smile and take my hand**

**You've been there, you understand**

**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**

**Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars**

**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**

**This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you**

**But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms," **He was now a hundred percent sure that the ebony understood what was going on between the obvious glances he was throwing his way as he sang.

**"This much I know is true**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you**

**That God blessed the broken road**

**That led me straight to you…." **When Wally finally stopped singing he realized somewhere near singing to Dick and confessing with his eyes he had lost all confidence and started to look down and nothing in specific.

"That was great! We made a right decision having you join the band, I'm sure you'll make it big with the fans in no time!" Zatanna spoke into the microphone. "We're taking a five minute break, and while we do, Roby dearest, why don't you tell Wally a little of what he should expect as a member of the band." She 'accidently' spoke into the microphone, looking at a vocalist that was currently blushing from ear to ear.

"Huh? Oh right! Yeah, sure thing." The ebony responded, shaking off the blush and finally seeming to come back to his senses.

Wally stepped out of the recording room and watched as Zatanna basically threatened the rest of the team-beside Robin-out of the room. "Have fun you crazy kids!" Zatanna yelled as she finally closed the door and left both boys alone in awkward atmosphere.

"…. What did you think of that?" Wally asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Think of what, oh, the song? That was great…!" Dick responded, sitting down on a swivel chair and spinning slightly.

Green stared at shaded eyes for a while, determining what to say next, "That's not what I meant and you know it." Wally deadpanned, pouting slightly and refusing to take his eyes off the ebony.

"Then, what do you mean?" Dick asked, playing innocent and teasing the ginger.

Said ginger frowned annoyed slightly at the boys teasing, until he started to grin from ear to ear. "I'll show you."

And with that the older teen started to get closer to the ebony, until said ebony was backed into the recording booth and couldn't back up any longer. Wally leaned down slightly grabbing the younger boys arms and forcing him up off the chair he was sitting on, barring an amused smile, and wrapping his left arm around Dick's waist while the other grabbed his cheek. The cheery red ebony swallowed hard, "W-Wally?"

Wally responded by humming and then placing a soft kiss to the ebony's lips, a kiss which was slowly and hesitantly returned. "So, how was _that_?" the freckled teen asked once they pulled apart.

"Could have been better…." Robin teased, blushing lightly.

Wally pouted slightly, "I'll show you better!" Wally hissed as he dove in for another kiss.

**~Love is the state in which man see things; most widely different from what they are**

**-Nietzsche~**

Wally felt a bit nervous as he heard cheers of a large crowd, _can I really do this?_

A hand was gently placed on his shoulder, "You'll do fine, so don't be so nervous! Besides, I'll be by your side, so if you miss up we can just play it off."

He really did love that smile, and that ebony hair, and the blue eyes that were shown to him recently, but most importantly; he really loved the ebony that those features belonged to. "Thanks Dick."

The smiling ebony grabbed his arm and ran out onto the stage with him, "We'd like to present you, the new member of Young Justice: Wally West! He not only sings, write songs but also loves long walks on the beach!" Dick joked, trying to get the fans rallied up and laughing. "Well, Wally, show 'em what you got!"

Wally smiled at the ebony and grabbed his microphone tightly, bringing the microphone to his lips he started off softly, already getting _many_ fan girls.

**I could have given you guys a fourth song but… Nah, you guys don't need it, you'll be okay :D**

**(1) ****That thing they can use to auto tune your voice.**

**Songs used: Must have done something right by Relient K**

**Broken Road by Rascal Flatts**

**When you say nothing at all by Ronan Keating**

**I should be starting my next chapter but… I'll get around to it…. Eventually…. I hope you guys liked this, as usually review!**

**Also, on a last note this idea belongs to Lillianna Rider.**


End file.
